In general, a technology of evaluating a cell incubation state is a base technology in a broad range of fields including an advanced medical field such as regenerative medicine and screening of pharmaceutical products. For example, the regenerative medical field includes a process of cell proliferation and cell differentiation in vitro. In the process, in order to manage success and failure of cell differentiation and presence or absence of cell canceration and infection, it is indispensable to accurately evaluate the cell incubation state. As an example, an evaluation method of a cancer cell using a transcription factor as a marker is disclosed (refer to Patent Document 1).
A stem cell such as an ES (Embryonic Stem) cell or an iPS (induced Pluripotent Stem) cell can be substantially infinitely proliferated theoretically while maintaining differentiation pluripotency that the cell can differentiate into substantially all tissues and therefore has been drawing attention in pharmaceutical development and regenerative medical applications.